


золото глаз твоих

by Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, вольности с таймлайном, драма, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side





	

***

Они прощаются у трапа трофейного корабля в предрассветной тишине — даже плеск прибоя словно затихает. Дуку ощущает неясное волнение. Внешне он спокоен, и спокоен и размерен его голос, когда он произносит:

 

— Я не забуду о тебе, Кимаен. Я и мой ученик обязаны тебе жизнью.

 

— Если судьбе будет угодно, мы ещё встретимся, мастер-джедай. 

 

Калишец снимает маску, и этот доверительный жест вызывает в памяти пламя костра, тепло нагретых камней и чёрные косы в собственных ладонях. Два долгих месяца, проведённых бок о бок на раздираемой войной планете.   
Неловкое объятие оставляет ощущение недосказанности.

 

_— Позволишь? — Дуку опускается на камень за его спиной и берёт в руки костяной гребень. Кимаен хмыкает, а потом расслабляется, сползает ниже, прижимается спиной к его коленям. Дуку расчёсывает тяжёлые чёрные волосы и долго заплетает их в мелкие косы — так, как это делал сам калишец._

_— Ну вот и всё, — говорит наконец, откладывая гребень, но Кимаен не двигается, и Дуку понимает, что тот спит, крепко держа винтовку обеими руками._

_— Спокойной ночи, — произносит шёпотом Дуку и откидывается спиной на скалу, устраивая голову на вещмешке. Он просыпается, когда звёзды начинают гаснуть — всё тело затекло, а от костра остались только тлеющие угольки. Кимаен во сне развернулся, и теперь тяжелая голова лежит на коленях Дуку, и в них же упирается дуло витовки. Уже при первой попытке шевельнуть ногой он просыпается._

_— Я снова видел тот сон, — хриплым со сна голосом говорит Кимаен, перетягивая косы кожаным шнурком, — где я был охотником… Квай-Гон, почему не разбудил?_

_— Вам обоим не мешало выспаться, — раздаётся звонкий голос над их головами. — Насекомых нигде не видно, отличная ночь для сновидений._

_Хрупкое доверие, протянувшееся между ними с первой встречи — и с первого выстрела — пускает корни, прорастает, прочно связывая их судьбы в причудливый узор._

 

Квай-Гон прячет улыбку, уткнувшись в бортовую панель с чрезвычайно озабоченным видом.

 

— Если ты что-то хочешь сказать — говори, я слушаю. 

 

— Нет, учитель. Ничего, — ученик улыбается, и Дуку чувствует себя странно, словно его поймали на чем-то... Он отмахивается от этих мыслей, слишком многое предстоит сделать. Объяснить Совету вынужденное молчание в эфире и потерю корабля, например.

 

***

Во второй раз он встречает уже не Кимаена — генерала Гривуса.

 

— Ты прибыл не в лучший час, мастер-джедай, — в голосе горечь и едва сдерживаемый гнев. 

 

— Я поговорю с Cоветом, — предлагает Дуку, — объясню, они выслушают меня... 

 

Проклятые ям’рии. Проклятый Cенат. Проклятые… джедаи.

 

…оба понимают, что всё уже решено. 

 

Разругавшись с Советом — кажется, он впервые позволил себе повысить голос и дать волю чувствам — и объявив об уходе из Ордена, Дуку прибывает на Серенно совершенно разбитым. Чтобы лицом к лицу столкнуться с Дартом Сидиусом и узнать о смерти Квай-Гона.   
Это и становится концом — и началом всего.

 

Граф Серенно смотрит на усыпающие побережье обломки горящего корабля и почти не чувствует вины. В конечном итоге всё сводится к необходимости. Необходимости приносить жертвы ради цели.

 

— Я делаю это ради тебя и Квай-Гона. И ради того, чтобы всё это не повторилось. 

 

Он склоняется над распростёртым телом и снимает калишскую маску. Руки дрожат, и он сжимает маску так крепко, что кромка больно врезается в ладонь.

 

— Я сделаю тебя великим, мой генерал, — шепчет граф. — Твои предки вновь будут гордиться тобой.

 

***

— Сила вас раздери, генерал, я просил не беспокоить, — хочется скорее выпроводить Гривуса за дверь и упасть обратно на кровать. От кошмаров не избавит, но как же кружится голова…

 

— Эти проклятые ведьмы… Я… волновался за вас, милорд. 

 

Он — что? 

 

— Они все мертвы, они больше не причинят вам вреда, — волна чужого беспокойства окатывает Дуку.

 

_«…мы вытравили из него остатки гуманности, — эхо собственного голоса звенит в ушах. — Там, где были честь и благородство — только ненависть и жажда мести»._

 

Позже граф спишет это на помешательство, вызванное измученным ведьмовской магией мозгом, но он всё-таки делает шаг вперёд — как же высоко теперь нужно поднять голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза калишца, такие же, какими он их и запомнил. Голова от этого простого движения кружится немилосердно, и Дуку неловко утыкается лбом в грудную пластину. Выдыхает: «Кимаен». Имя, не произносимое вслух уже много лет, само кажется заклинанием — словно тщательно возведённая стена даёт трещину. Дюраниевые руки обнимают за плечи, и мир рассыпается на миллион осколков.

 

_…корабль падает, и они едва успевают прыгнуть — чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с воинственно настроенными ям`рии..._

_…молодой калишец забрасывает винтовку за плечо и протягивает ладонь — бронзовая кожа оказывается неожиданно горячей..._

_…затухающее пламя костра, спящий Кимаен, уронивший голову на его колени, чёрные косы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам..._

_… калишец снимает маску, и на этот раз Дуку всё делает правильно — он берет худое лицо в свои ладони и склоняется ниже, тонет в золоте глаз — падает…_

_…нет, это корабль… падает… рассыпается в воздухе..._

_...горящие обломки падают в море..._

_— ...На этот раз я всё сделаю правильно, — говорит он, останавливая сердце калишского генерала..._

_...края маски больно врезаются в пальцы..._

_...ладони на стекле бакта-камеры — напротив осунувшегося лица в респираторе..._

_— Я. Вам. Не. Дроид! Я генерал Гривус!_

_…изрубленные тела Магнастражей слегка дымятся от светового меча, обзорное стекло на корабельном мостике идёт трещинами..._

_Он идеален._

_…киборг впервые сгибается в почтительном поклоне и хриплым — немного чужим — голосом произносит: «Милорд», — и Дуку чувствует себя победителем._

_…сияющая новым металлическим доспехом армия дроидов идет в бой, покоряя одну звёздную систему за другой..._

_…и он наконец всё делает правильно._

 

Дуку просыпается резко, словно от удара в грудную клетку. Темная зелень заливает комнату, он в своей постели, укрыт плащом главнокомандующего и почти не чувствует ног — свернувшийся в изножье киборг устроил на его коленях свою тяжелую голову.   
Графа прошивает острое чувство потери, словно он нашел недостающую деталь механизма после того, как сам механизм был выброшен за ненадобностью.  
Всё это… слишком. Нужно выставить Гривуса за дверь.   
Может быть, позже…  
Дуку опускает ладонь на металлический затылок и закрывает глаза.  
Им обоим снится рассвет над морем Дженуваа.


End file.
